


Touch

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: PolyBeatles [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Paul, M/M, Rewrite, Smut, Top George, Top John, bottom ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: John, Ringo and George want to fuck Paul, and so, they do. It turns into more of an orgy than a gang bang.Basically, the boys want to fuck Paul, and they all end up fucking each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s just so… pretty,” John mused as he watched Paul talk to a fan, flirtatiously winking at her every now and then and well, the fan seemed to really like it. George hummed and watched him also, eyes fixated on the way Paul’s hips swayed when he talked and how his hands rested on those same hips - he wished his own hands were on Paul’s hips as he-  _ no, don't think about that, not yet.  _

“His eyes, all round and doe-like… so…  _ innocent,”  _ Ringo speaks up this time, a fond smile adorning his face as he, also, watched Paul - the younger threw his head back when he laughed, exposing his pale neck, which soon became the focus of his eyes. “His neck would look better marked, I think,” He added, knowing the others would agree. They did, nodding. 

“Do you think- do you think he’d let us, y’know, fuck him?” George asked softly, turning to Ringo and John, who he know had the attention of, “Think about it, him writhing underneath each of us as we fuck him…” He trailed off at the end, letting the words hang in the air between the three. 

“Been there,” Replied John curtly, “He’s loud.” George and Ringo looked at him, surprised (though they shouldn’t have been surprised, it was John and Paul, after all) and then turned back to Paul, who was talking to someone else, another fan presumably - this one was a man. He looked older than them all. Definitely taller, he towered over Paul - this time, Paul seemed to like it, he looked so submissive, looking up at someone taller and older and  _ blushing,  _ swiping his hair behind his ear. He batted his eyelashes and looked up and down the man’s frame, lingering on the muscles that were obvious through his shirt, eyes gleaming with lust and mischief. 

“What if they- what if they leave together? Paul seems to like him,” George noted quietly, waiting for a response from John, who seemed to know Paul more than any of them (though George liked to believe that he and Paul were closer as they’d known one another longer) - he hummed.

“Let him have his fun, but if they do decide to leave together, we’re stopping him,” John said seriously, and so once again, they all agree with a nod and a hum. Paul was theirs, even if he didn’t know it yet - they’d never let another man fuck him, ever, unless it was one of them. Nobody would suspect that Ringo, George and John got jealous over Paul, because they probably thought that when they stared at him at parties or at social events they were actually looking at whoever Paul was flirting with at that moment.

“He has a nice ass.” George smiled, catching John’s attention again.

_ “Nice?”  _ John asked, mouth agape - what the fuck?  _ Nice?  _ He felt personally insulted, Paul’s ass was the definition of perfection, exactly like the rest of him was - he was perfect, not  _ nice. _

Before the situation could escalate (and it probably would have), Ringo spoke, “Paul’s ass is the best ass.”

“Thank you!” Came John’s instant reply. Of course George agreed, because well, Paul did have the best ass, but pissing John off over tiny things was highly amusing and forever entertained him.

Once again, they turned back to Paul. Gorgeous Paul. Their lovely Macca.

He was still talking to that man, the tall domineering one, and was blushing and fucking  _ giggling  _ and John didn’t know how much more he could take before he marched over there and-

“What’s he like when you fuck him?” Ringo asked suddenly, sounding curious, snapping John out of his possessive daze. He turned to look back at Ringo once more, a smirk appearing on his face as he thought back to the last time they had fucked.

"When I hit his prostate he kind of like, opens his pretty mouth up all wide and throws his head back, y’know? Like he’s screaming, but silently." He chuckles lowly, "Sometimes he  _ really does  _ scream. He likes it when I pull his hair. A lot,” Ringo and George listened to him, extremely intrigued, “When I pull his hair, he moans really loud. Sometimes he’ll ride me, and like,  _ roll  _ his hips onto my dick, like birds do.” 

"That's- that's- wow…" George struggled to find the words that could explain what he meant, so he didn't say any of them other than that. He'd probably get them in the wrong order or completely over-explain and keep talking until the other two got annoyed with him, so he kept his mouth shut. Or open, his mouth hung open with surprise and… excitement. He wanted Paul. 

"Exactly," John replied nonchalantly, "I'm not done yet, though," He clicked his tongue, "Teasing him is especially hot, I'll fuck him slowly.  _ Very  _ slowly and he'll beg me to fuck him  _ harder  _ and  _ faster  _ \- he sounds so fucking desperate when he begs. It's  _ delicious," _ He smirked again and moved in closer to George and Ringo, who also leaned in. "Remember that."

"Oh, God," Ringo muttered, "This is turning me on." He laughed. George laughed too and made a 'me too' humming noise of confirmation before he nudges John and averts his gaze towards Paul, gesturing towards him with his left hand.

"Look," He said softly, watching as the man gave Paul a piece of paper, presumably with his number on it, and squeezed his ass before walking off, probably to find someone else to flirt with. Paul watched him leave, feeling warm inside and blushing. 

The others hated that some random lad -  _ one of their fans _ \- could make Paul feel like that, someone other than them, because _ fuck,  _ they should be making him feel warm inside and happy, they should be the ones to make him blush and giggle. John suddenly patted both of them on the back before standing up, "We were just talking about fucking him. So, why don't we?" 

George and Ringo had never stood up quicker in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul kept watching as the man walked away. They had talked for a while and of course, he knew Paul's name, but he never told him his own name or age, the only thing Paul knew was that he was hot and had given him his number to call - he couldn't wait to call, excitement obvious in his eyes. 

"Paul! Macca, we're leaving now!" He heard John say from beside him. How did he get there so suddenly? Paul could swear he was stood further away with Ringo and George merely a few minutes ago… no, a few seconds ago, though he'd not been paying attention - obviously not. Startled, he spun around to face the other three and chuckled softly. 

"Fuckin' hell, Johnny. Scared me half to death, you did!" He exclaimed loudly, followed by another chuckle before he hit John on the arm playfully, "Fuck." He breathed, still slightly shocked. George and Ringo also laughed now, leaning against one another for support before they stopped laughing and stared at Paul for a long minute, eyes wide. 

Paul noticed their staring as he carried on joking around with John, staring right back suddenly. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked curiously, placing his hands on his hips exactly like he had before, and George blushed heavily as he remembered his thoughts at that moment. He felt momentarily apprehensive but composed himself almost instantly. 

"No reason. C'mon, let's go back to the hotel." Ringo spoke quickly, saving them both from the embarrassment, for which George was eternally grateful. Paul nodded, still suspicious, but decided to just go along with it anyway. While walking back to the hotel, laughing and joking around together instead of waking in complete silence, John could feel a certain tension between them all. A sexual tension hung in the air, infiltrating his senses and making him almost swoon as he took it in. Paul, on the other hand, had no idea why everybody was so fucking tense - he assumed they were tipsy or high or something. 

It didn't take them a long time to get to their room, and as soon as they were there, Paul flopped down onto the bed with his legs and arms sprawled out. He breathed out heavily and kicked off his shoes, which landed right in front of Ringo, who picked them up and placed them neatly in the corner of the room. "Don't we have an interview tomorrow?" He asked softly, hoping that the answer would be a no or a 'it's been postponed to next week', but he knew that wouldn't be the answer. George merely hummed in confirmation. The younger shared a look with John, and then John was on the bed with Paul. 

"So, Paul," He started, "We have some better ideas that don't involve sleeping," He explained slowly, quietly, and began kissing Paul's neck, hands finding their way to his thighs, "What do you say, baby?" 

Paul turned red and nodded silently, which didn't read as a 'yes', but a ' _ please, please, please _ ', a swarm of desperation overtaking his brain - he didn't care, suddenly, who was there, watching, joining, he just wanted to be fucked. That was something John could do, something Ringo could do and also something George could do - and, fuck, he wanted it all.  _ Everything.  _

Grins break out on both Ringo and George's faces as they joined John and Paul on the bed, very quickly losing clothes - for once, they didn't feel exposed, they felt like they could wait as long as Paul wanted for something, anything to happen, because they  _ wanted it _ , no matter how long it took. They'd stay exposed like this for hours if in the end they could have Paul, or, well, one another. It didn't matter. 

Paul's trousers and shirt are pulled off and thrown to the ground by John, who was obviously wasting no time and was  _ very _ impatiently sucking hickeys into Paul's neck and the skin below his collarbone as soon as they were discarded. George and Ringo watched upon the scene in amazement. He kicked his boxers off and let his erection spring free, slapping against his stomach, hot and leaking pre-come already. God, he must have been  _ really  _ needy. 

George moved forward fast and wrapped his lips around the tip of Paul's cock, sucking gently - he tasted exactly like he had imagined all of those years - he looked up to see Paul's face distorted with pleasure and so he kept going. His mouth moved further down, lips stretching around Paul as he tried to take more of him in, almost choking and  _ fuck,  _ he loved it  _ so much.  _ Paul took a hold of his hair and thrust into his mouth forcefully, the sudden gesture making him gag lightly around the cock in his mouth. He could feel that Paul was getting closer with every thrust into his mouth because his moans were getting higher-pitched and his hips stuttered occasionally. He pulled off which a pop and licked his lips. 

Paul whined and looked down at him, "Why did you stop?" He asked, wanting those lips on him again. Wanting those lips everywhere. And so before George could speak, Paul was kissing him, their mouths crashing together and tongues swirling against each other's. Paul loved kissing. Kissing George was better than he ever could have thought because, well, it was  _ George.  _

When they pulled apart, another mouth was on his, and then that same person was between his thighs, a wet finger rubbing against his hole. It was John, Paul realised when they pulled away from one another for much needed air. He moaned when a finger entered him, quickly getting used to the feeling as they had done this many, many times before - he started  _ really  _ enjoying it when John had three fingers inside him. He pushed down against them, feeling John begin thrusting them inside him, and he moaned, biting into his hand. It felt amazing and he wished for more, he wanted so much more - he wanted John's dick inside him, stretching him. The fingers were twisting and thrusting and it felt so fucking good - they hit his prostate every time and he wanted to scream in pleasure, to let everyone know what he was feeling and who was making him feel that way. 

"John- Johnny, please," He arched his back and moaned out, hands gripping the plain white blanket below him as he did so - he didn't know what to do with his hands, where to put them, what to grasp, so he kept them down on the bed. 

And then the fingers were gone, leaving him with an empty feeling, his hole clenching around nothing. John chuckled and poured lube onto his dick, wanking himself a few times before he lined up with Paul's stretched hole, pushing in slowly. 

His thrusts began shallow and careful as he let Paul get used to the feeling but got increasingly harder and deeper with each one, but not quite fast, yet. He wanted John to move faster, to absolutely wreck him. "Beg," John said simply, noticing Paul's neediness. 

"John- John, please  _ fuck me _ \- harder,  _ fuck- _ faster," He could hear Ringo and George talking to eachother as he begged to fucked which just added to his pleasure - the other Beatles were getting turned on by watching John fuck Paul, by listening to Paul beg - not that they weren't already turned on before, but now it was a whole lot more obvious. Paul loved it. 

And John obliged. The bed rocked with every thrust of his hips and banged against the wall - he almost pulled all the way out before slamming back in each time, driving himself back in deeper and harder, just like Paul had wanted. The younger was now clenching around him, trying his best to push back against him with every thrust, every push of his hips - still needing more even though he had all he had asked for.

Everything hit him suddenly, the feeling of John fucking him, the hand that had suddenly wrapped around his cock, the other hand in his hair, pulling and tugging - he came. He came all over his stomach and even up to his chest, eyes locking with George's as he did so - it took him longer than usual to realise that John was  _ still  _ fucking him because he  _ hadn't come yet  _ \- he was grunting above him and gripping his thighs. Paul clenched around him once more and John, too, came. He came inside Paul, filling the younger with his hot come that would be hard to get out later.

And _ , fuck,  _ he was already hard again. 

"George- Ringo- someone fuck me, please, I'm  _ already so desperate again,  _ I need it-" He begged again but was cut off by another grunt above him.

Someone was fucking him and he looked up to see it was George, his cock already buried deep inside his loose hole. 


	3. Chapter 3

John watched as Paul wrapped his legs around George's waist, pulling him closer and pushing him in deeper, wanting him  _ so bad _ , even through the overstimulation he was feeling. John could  _ feel  _ the desperation Paul was feeling as he had just been inside him, being the cause of his pleasure, the cause of the beautiful noises he made. 

He was so loose that George could slide in and out of him very easily, especially since he was smaller than John, though he  _ was  _ thicker and Paul still felt just as full as he had when John had fucked him -  _ fuck,  _ it felt so good, being so full. 

"I'm going to stretch you with my fingers and fuck you until I come, and then you're going to ride Paul until he does. Sounds good?" John whispered in Ringo's ear lowly, licking his neck and taking the lube from beside George and Paul. 

"O-okay," Ringo replied quickly, cock twitching as he thought about John inside him - they'd decided that they all wanted to fuck Paul, never that  _ John  _ would be fucking  _ Ringo  _ \- the older was all for it, he wanted it so badly. He was pushed onto his back, and suddenly Paul wasn't the only submissive one with a cock or fingers up his ass, because Ringo felt a lubed finger swirling around his hole - then it pushed in, and Ringo could swear that he'd never felt anything like that before, anything that made him want  _ more _ , so much _ more.  _ Now, he understood Paul, he understood all those birds that had begged for his fingers or his cock in the past - it was  _ amazing.  _

John soon added a second finger, but took it slow as he knew that nobody had fucked Ringo before - well, unless George had, but it wasn't his place to know, and so he didn't ask. Instead, he kept his fingers moving at a steady pace, slowly pushing them into Ringo and pulling them a little bit of the way out, over and over again. He could tell that the older wanted to beg for more, like Paul had, but also noticed that he was holding back - he was  _ scared.  _

Beside them, George continued fucking Paul. A skin-on-skin slapping noise had filled the room and was accompanied by both Ringo and Paul's pleasurable moaning, George's groaning, too - John was the only one not making any noise, which he decided was kind of weird, being the only one not. He decided to speak, since his cock wasn't even inside Ringo yet, so he had no need to make the same noises as the others. He thought too much. Or maybe the author thinks too much. Either one. 

"George," John said softly, making the younger's hips stutter into Paul, shocked. 

"Y-yeah, John?" George replied, moving slower now, much to Paul's discontent. Paul huffed and glared at John - did he really have to stop George while he was fucking him? Like, seriously? 

"Stop for a minute. Until Rich is ready. Watch if you want," He said back, leaning over to kiss him, hard - their lips were rough together, different from kissing Paul - they were both horny and not actually do anything at that moment. God, the four felt so  _ hot _ and so fucking  _ desperate -  _ Paul's hips moved down more to try and get George to fuck him again, though the younger would not give in yet, per John's request. Even if George  _ was  _ topping him, John could make anyone melt and be completely at his demands whenever he pleased. 

Because it was John. 

They pulled apart. While they were kissing, John had been fucking Ringo with three fingers until he was stretched enough for his cock - Paul was still whining loudly, missing George moving inside him, as he'd been completely still since John asked him to be. George was trying his hardest to restrain himself, to not begin fucking Paul once more, harder than before - definitely harder than before, he  _ needed  _ to feel the  _ tight-wet-warm _ feeling as he moved. He stopped himself. He wouldn't have to wait much longer. 

John lathered his dick with lube and rubbed the tip up against Ringo's entrance, teasing him, letting him know what'd be inside him extremely soon, letting him know what he'd be feeling, from both him and Paul. 

Then he pushed in, moaning as he did so - Ringo was tight, tighter than Paul had ever been and  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ it was wonderful, the feeling of Ringo clenching around him, taking his cock so fucking  _ well -  _ he got used to the feeling quickly, so  _ quickly.  _

John's hips began rolling, pushing inside Ringo very, very slowly repeatedly, letting him loosen around him so he could move faster and push in harder. Ringo's face was red and he was gripping Paul's hand tightly, whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure - the  _ perfect  _ mix. His legs widened to give John more access and his other hand gripped the blankets, just like Paul had. 

And then John thought about Paul. Lovely, obedient Paul McCartney, who was now almost  _ sobbing _ with need, because yes, he needed George to fuck him - he  _ needed it,  _ whether it be slowly or roughly. What kind of person would John be if he didn't let Paul have what he wanted to some degree? 

"You can fuck him," John said finally, as his thrusts began picking up in speed, "Just-  _ very  _ slowly." And George nodded, moving again. He moved slowly, like John had requested, while John moved quickly, eager to see Ringo wrecked beneath him - he looked beautiful, face twisted with pleasure and eyes wide open. It was different to how Paul reacted. Paul would close his eyes tightly and open his mouth up wide, letting out loud noises with every thrust. They were both so beautiful. All three of them were so  _ fucking beautiful. _

“God,” John choked out, hands pushing Ringo’s thighs up and apart, further, “Taking me so well, aren’t you? Fuck, tell me how much you love it, Richie, go on.”

“Fuck- fucking  _ hell,  _ John! It feels  _ so good _ , I love it so- so much, you fill me up perfectly, Johnny, so  _ big, _ ” Ringo moaned out, trying his best not to grip onto Paul’s hand too hard. Very soon, John was coming deep inside of the older, hips stuttering as the white hot streaks of his orgasm filled Ringo up. The older whimpered quietly, having not come yet, but John pulled out and lifted up his ass so that his come would not leak out.

He still could not believe this was all happening, and neither could the others, he assumed.

George halted completely, not even moving at the torturously slow pace he was going at before and waited for what would come next. Paul had began crying a few moments ago, his dick throbbing against his stomach - he felt frantic and in desperate need of release, or even just  _ pleasure,  _ as nobody had fucking touched him yet and George wasn’t fucking moving and he really needed  _ something  _ and-

“Fuck,” He moaned, drawing out the ‘u’ as he felt Ringo sink down onto his dick, enveloping it into his tight heat - he could feel all of John’s come inside of the older just as George could feel John’s come inside of him (John’s come was literally everywhere and it wasn’t really a  _ problem,  _ more of a ‘are you fucking kidding me, Lennon?’ moment). Ringo felt Paul’s cock throb and twitch inside him and before he had any idea what to do, John was instructing both him and George to move. And so they both did. Ringo began to move on top of Paul, bouncing up and down on his cock while George finally was able to pick up his speed and plunge deep into Paul with each thrust of his.

The three of them rocked together, hearing the headboard bang against the wall louder than before. Paul was making very loud ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises, the pleasure completely unimaginable and  _ ethereal  _ because he was being fucked by one of his best mates and fucking another of his best mates while their best mate watched - it was overwhelming and Paul came way before he should have, or usually did. His toes curled and he wanted to arch his back but couldn’t because of the amount of pressure in the lower half of his body.

George and Ringo both carried on using his worn out and spent body until they realised that he had come. Paul gave a sigh of relief when George pulled out, helping Ringo off of him too, all the overstimulation subsiding, leaving him with the sweet aftershocks of a sex-induced orgasm. 

He didn’t notice that George was now fucking Ringo until he opened his eyes and began watching the scene, though it didn’t last long, as they were both close from fucking him.

When they’re all worn out and done, they lay next to one another on the large hotel bed.

“Holy  _ fuck,”  _ Ringo whispered, suddenly.

“I never took you as a bottom, Rich. Paul, yeah, but not you,” George laughed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of just being there with them.

“Oh, always.”

“Can you two shut up, please? You all just fucked me and I’m tired.” Paul groaned and covered his eyes with one of his arms.

“Fine, princess. Goodnight. Clean up in the morning, yeah?” John replied tiredly.

“We’re both  _ filled,  _ Paul.” Ringo said in sudden amazement, feeling the three loads of come inside him still.

“Yeah. Go to sleep, Richie.”


End file.
